Rage of the Red Dragon
by Randomdude21
Summary: A sequel to Blood and Rage, a Civil War has broken out on Ysmault the home of the Red Lanterns and Yang a new member of the Red Lanterns has joined the fight and with the help a new ally named Woff. Yang must fight through the war and choose her side for Atrocius or Gardner and power of rage to end the civil war once and for all and find her way back home, before it all to late
1. Chapter 1, Wrath of the Red Lanterns

**Disclaimer:** RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Red Lantern comics is owned by DC Comics

 **Author's Note:** This story is a sequel after Blood and Rage please enjoy this story also if you're easily offended by foul language or violence then this story is not for you

 **Chapter 1, Wrath of the Red Lanterns**

 **Ysmault,** home of the Red Lanterns a civil war has broken out between Atrocitus and Guy Gardner. Atrocitus send out red rings to other systems and other dimensions to help this cause against Gardner and his red lanterns. **Meanwhile in Remnant** Yang Xiao Long, huntresses and a member of the Red Lantern Corp, it's been awhile since the fall of Beacon now her friends are scattered. Ruby was with Jaune, Nora and Ren, Weiss was with her family and Blake was somewhere she didn't know. The red ring started to glow as she looked at it as it called out to her **"Yang Xiao Long of Renmant, The power of the red lantern desires your rage!"** Before Yang could react the ring shot her up into the sky as her powers activate and looked at the ring "where are we going?" Yang said as the ring told her **"The source of all rage, Ysmault"**.

"Ysmault?" as Yang lands on the planet to see destroyed mountains and bodies. Yang ran over as she held on the people whose wearing a red ring like her, "Are you alright, what happened?" **Cough** as the red lantern looked at her as he bleed out "G-Gaaaaardneeer" then he died succumbing to his wounds as his ring decatived and shot off of him and zoom into the sky as Yang looked "what is happening?" "A civil war my dear lantern" then Yang turned around to see a boy with reddish hair bearing a red ring "its a civil war".

The two walked as Yang learned his name Woff and he's also from renmant and a member of Haven Academy before he gotten the red ring. "Sooo Woff what are the red lanterns?" Yang said looking at him as he replied "we are a lanterns forged by anger and rage, we desire justice against those who have wronged us either they're Red Lanterns or not any of them shall feel the burning rage of the red lanterns" Eventually the two came across some lanterns as they went into battle. Yang only used her ring a few times but watching Woff who was going to work with his red ring making weapons as he yelled out "Yang lookout!" Yang looked as she dodged and raised her red arm slamming it into the blue skinned alien as he slams into the ground and Woff summons a war hammer crushing his opponent's chest as he coughs up blood and a another slam into the back of his head as he crashes into the ground.

 **Pant Pant** "Damn traitors" Woff said as he panted and Yang looked at Woff "what is the power of our rings?" Woff rubbed his chin as he sat on a rock "our rage, we use our rage are oath of the Red Lanterns" then Woff summons his red lantern as he says the red lantern oath "With blood and rage, of crimson red ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all that is your fate" Yang looked at Woff with a amazed look as she nodded. The next week Woff trained Yang in using the Red Lantern power along with her semblance. "Hey Woff what is your semblance?" Woff looked at her and nodded as he took a deep breath as his eyes turned yellow almost like a beast as his ring glowed as he grew fangs, red claws and summoning red wolves as he looked at Yang "this is my semblance and with the power of my rage i am the red wolf of remnant" Yang made one amazed look as she bite her lip because that was awesome "Now Yang you should try to infusing your semblance with your red ring to increase your power" "I can try" Yang slammed her fists together as her hair flares up with fire and her eyes burn pure red as her arms literally become fire as Woff looked, he's seen different semblances but nothing like this, this was pure rage of a lantern "whoa" he said as Yang smirked.

The pair traveled as Woff and Yang went to see someone Woff called the original leader of the red lanterns someone named Atrocius and they need as many red lanterns to defeat Gardner and reclaim Ysmault from the traitors.


	2. Chapter 2, Atrocious Showdow

Yang and Woff eventually make it to the Red Lanterns capital were Atrocius is making his stand, inside Yang sees other Red Lanterns in pain, dying, trying to heal their wounded comrades. "This is the civil war?" Woff nodded "yeah this is because that damn traitor Gardner, this is his civil war" Yang walked as she meets a alien with is accompanying by a cat.

"Woff is this one of the new red lanterns?" Woff kneeled down as he looked at him "Yes Atrocious her name is Yang Xiao Long, she has the rage of fire" "Hmm good I'm Atrocious welcome to the Red Lanterns Xiao Long" Yang fist clenched hard as her rage boiled "So who is this Gardner?" Atrocious looked at Yang explaining Guy Gardner was a former Green Lantern who became a member of the Red Lantern, and how the civil war started. Then the ground shook as the Rebels attack and every lantern rushes attacking their invaders.

Yang rushed out as her ring glow as she flies up then smashes her red arm into one of the attackers sending him into the ground **BOOM** As she blocks red bullets with her gauntlet, then Yang lets her rage flow out, slamming her fists together as her sememblace bursts out as she crashes into a orange bulk alien as he slams a red hammer towards Yang but Woff pushes her out of the way stabbing him in the chest with a red sword **SNIKT** Woff and Yang went back to back pushing the invaders back. The assault ended with a little casualties but the damage has been done. "You lead them to us" Atrocious shouted as he tossed Woff to the ground after nearly strangling him "Leave him alone!" Yang shouted as Atrocious looked at her "step out of this Xiao Long" Yang's blood begun to boil hot more than just a little temper it was pure rage as she flew to Atrocious but he moved smacking her back as Yang twirled slamming into the wall as she spit out some blood.

Yang got up as her eyes turned pure red as she clash into Atrocious both Red Lanterns using their red rings **BOOM CRASH BOOM** Atrocious gritted his teeth as he vomit red blood onto Yang "YAHHH!" She cried in pain as the blood burned her but she clench her fist slamming it under his chin "GAH!" Yang didn't stop as she slams her fists into Atrocious harder and faster then her red arm glow and turned into her gauntlet into his stomach making him cough out hard as he moved back gripping his stomach as he looked at Yang as she slams her fist into his face sending him back into the chair as he crashes. Yang help Woff and moved him to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3, Homesick and Memories

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry i've been busy with school but im back, lets get this Raging Roller Coaster going, i know that was a cheesy pun but lets get this started**

Yang sat onto a cliff side, staring at her red ring as she remembers the day when she first got the ring, and how the power of rage filled her power and she know she needs to get home but this civil war is getting worse by the minute. "It's not easy being a red lantern is it?" Yang turned to see Woff, bandaged up but healed enough.

"How do you guys able to control this rage?" Yang asked, Woff shook his head "we can't, sometimes the rage is so great that we can't control it we lose everything and attack our comrades, Yang I became a red lantern for reasons"

Yang and Woff sat next to each other, as they discuss about their life back in Remnant, Yang told Woff how her mother left and she has a little sister and they formed a team with her sister Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee the Heiresses of the Schnee Family and Blake Belladonna a Faunus and a great partner. "They sound important" Woff replied as Yang smiled and gave him a light shove, "My home in Remnant was different I grew up in a orphanage"

 **FLASHBACK**

"Woff!", a young woman calls out as a young Woff stands up replying "Coming!" Woff ran over to the woman and hugged her as they went inside of the Orphanage and ate dinner with the other children, after dinner everyone went to sleep. Everyone but Woff who sneaked out as he walked to a door and peeps as the woman is talking to someone as he looks closer to revel a member of the White Fang, Woff's eyes widen big as he gasped then covered his mouth, the woman who took him in was working with a terrorist organization then Woff started to run leaving the Orphanage.

Tears filled his eyes but he kept running, years passed as Woff became a teen and enter Haven Academy, but things only got worse on a mission with his team only to attacked by White Fang members, they managed to push them back but Woff tried to save them but was knocked over by a White Fang Corporal and he watches as his team gets killed by the white fang. Something inside of Woff snapped as he screamed in anger knocking the Corporal off of him "Kill that human piece of shit!"

One of White Fang yelled then bright red lantern goes to Woff as he looked at a ring **"Woff of Remnant your heart is filled with rage unlike no other"** Woff helded his hands out as the ring told him **"Welcome to the Red Lanterns"** Anger fills Woff as he dons the red ringer rushing at the White Fang members as they try to run sensing the bloodlust coming off of Woff, but it was to late he killed them not a single survivor.

Woff uses the red ring to fly to return to his home, the orphanage only to see it in flames, as he drops to his knees screaming in pain and sadness, clenching his fist as his ring glowed blood red as he grits his teeth as blood gushes from his mouth burning the ground and his eyes burning with rage with his pupils turning into animalistic and he got up and walked off, rage engulfing him as he walked through the forest looking for his chance of revenge.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Yang looked at Woff with shocked expression as he looked forward with his fists clenched, placing her hand onto his as he wrapped his fingers around Yang's. They looked at each other, as Yang leaned to Woff pressing her lips against his. Woff was taken by surprise at first but he glides his hand up Yang's thigh as he made out with her leaning back holding her as their tongues danced into each others mouths.

The sun has risen as Woff sits up as he gently wakes up Yang who yawns and rubs her shoulder as she cracks her neck making her stress relieved. "Lets go Yang" Woff said as she nodded, the two walked as they spotted one of their fellow Red Lantern Corp members. "Woff! Yang!" Woff looked at the red lantern "Kilo, anything around the border?" "Yeah gardner was just seen moving his lanterns we already lost a couple of our members" Woff gritted his teeth and Yang rage grew towards Gardner as Woff and Yang along with Kilo flew to help their lantern corp embers, Yang sought this civil war was bad enough, first her academy is destroyed, she loses her arm, her friends are scattered, second she's transported to a war torn planet and met Atrocious only to get into a brawl with him. Yang anger was at a boiling point she needs to end this civil war, with Woff at her side she can do it, she doesn't know much about this Gardener guy but Gardener is going to get a royal beating.


	4. Chapter 4, All Rage No Problem

Chapter 4, All Rage No Problem

Yang cracked her knuckles as her and Woff have spar for the last six hours and she admits he's tough. Woff smirked "what's wrong cutie? Getting tired out?"

"Hmph" Yang smashed her fists together fire swarmed her and dash at Woff throwing left and right hooks. Woff dodge a couple of them but the ones he didn't. It didn't go so well, Woff slammed into the ground as he use his ring to build a red gatling gun opening fire on Yang as she runs around hum and jump crashing into Woff pinning him raising her red arm up.

"Give up Wolf boy?" Yang says with a teasing tone with a light blush, Woff smirked "I yield Blondie" his hand brushing up Yang's leg as he lean up to her. Their faces close and their lipa barely touch as "Ahem I hope I'm not interrupting" The pair stare to see a blue skinned young man who snickers as they both yell out "Tama!"

The trio walk Yang and Woff blush cause their face to literally steam as Tama laughs "Come on it wasn't that bad" Tama teased and laughed. Woff growled ready to attack his fellow lantern/best friend as Yang pet him to calm him down. Tama lol at Yang "I must say Yang no Red Lantern had the guts to stand up Atrocitus and best him" Yang laughed "Hey he shouldn't been Hot Head" Tama and Woff groan from Yang's Joke

A week passed, Woff yawned as Tama and Yang spar for a bit, both drenched in sweat as they finished as they nod in respect.

"Let's go" Woff said, The trio traveled far on Ysmault. Tama took a drink from the water as Woff looks for food and Yang looks ahead for any rogue lanterns.

"Hey cutie nice legs" Yang turned around meeting a group of lanterns one of them smirked "damn looking good" the big purple one spoke out "oi Ronno Gardner wants her brought to him"

Yang's eyes snapped to him at the word Gardner "Gardner? Where is he?" She demanded.

"Whoa calm down cutie" before they could continue he is crushed by a red wrecking ball as his group lanterns look as Tama smirk and Woff eyes snap to animalistic.

Yang cracked her knuckles, as She ran punching the biggest guy into a boulder as Woff clawed and slashed his way through the rogues and Tama swung his red battle axe.

They took out some Lanterns as a red wall blocks them "whoa whoa time out kiddos" Yang looked up to see a red hair man with a mustache as Tama and Woff both yelled out "Gardner!" Yang narrowed her eyes so that's him Gardner she thought to herself oh man she gonna have one hell of a beat down for him.


	5. Chapter 5, Gardner vs Yang

Chapter 5, Gardner vs Yang: battle of rage

Yang was clenching her fist tightly as she eyed Gardner ready to beat him into

Ground. But Yang had to cool down since Woff and Tama were blazing with anger.

"Listen kids" Gardner started to speak, "I know this is a little bad but listen I'm here to talk okay?" before Yang could speak out Woff yelled out "Bullshit! Why would we ever talk to you, you're a traitor to us"

Gardner looked at the young man with disdain before sighing "listen kid I know we see different views but-" Gardner was cut off as Tama slashed at him with a red scythe but Gardner dodged and slammed his brass knuckles into Tama stomach flinging into a rock.

Woff looked in shock as his rage grew bigger as he charged at Gardner with a intent to kill the traitor. Using his semblance as he claws across Gardner's chest drawing some blood and clawed at him even more putting Gardner at the defensive. "Damn it kid Knock it off!" Gardner put his hands together slamming them into Woff's head as he coughs up some blood falling into the ground below hard.

Yang look as her rage exploded as she screamed bloody murder crashing into Gardner, starts beating into Gardner hard and fast. Gardner put his arms up to block the strikes but they sneak in. So Gardner had enough knocking Yang off and summons a morningstar swinging it towards Yang as she grabs it with her red arm flipping Gardner over onto his back. Gritting his teeth as he slams a elbow into Yang side as she coughs and uppercuts Gardner drawing more blood from him and using her semblance as she rush towards Gardner slamming left and right hooks into him and a good haymaker punch, Gardner spun a little and shook it off before grabbing Yang's throat and choke-slamming her as she hit the ground hard falling into unconsciousness.

"Wake up Blondie!" Yang's eyes snap open as she tries to get up and is held down by chains, as she bang to struggle. "Oi don't struggle it only makes it worse" Yang look as Gardner walk towards her as she tried to launch at him but still held by the chains. "Now Blondie we gonna play nice or rough?" Gardner says his tone now icy cold.


	6. Chapter 6, Breakout

Chapter 6, Breakout

Yang spit out some blood as her tormentor cuts her skin once again, she didn't scream all she did was hiss in pain and throw out threats.

"She aint cracking" One of the lanterns spoke, "Fuck it just kill her" Second lantern spoke

Yang smirked "you guys are so damn pathetic and you call yourselves Red Lanterns?" Frustration grows in them as one of them grabs a knife ready to slice into her as Yang broke one of the chains smashing her fist into her tormentor jaw breaking it as she breaks free and makes a bloody mess of her captors.

Running as she looked for Woff and Tama, finding Woff who was a bit beat up but okay. "Woff!" Yang said with a bit of sadness in her voice as she held his face. He manage to cough before speaking "I'm okay Cutie" helping him walk as they look for Tama.

"Tama!" They cried and hear a groan and find Tama in terrible shape, his body was broken and on the verge of death. Tears flooded from Yang's eyes as she held Tama body, flashbacks invade Yang's mind when she found Blake beaten and a stab wound in her stomach.

Woff clenched Tama's hand tightly. Tama looked at them "I-I'm sorry guys they broke me I failed as a Red Lantern" as his hand goes limp Yang and Woff cried over their friend's death.

First they mourned

Then **_RAGE_**

Yang eyes snapped red as Woff's eyes turn animalistic they ran beating and killing Red Lanterns in their way to get to Gardner only to find Gardner staring them down.

No more they are down Yang and Woff both Red Lanterns of Remnant will have their revenge and bath in Gardener's blood


	7. Chapter 7, Blood and Rage

Chapter 7, Blood and Rage

Yang and Woff were ballistic, Gardener's lanterns tried to stop the duo but to no avail.

Yang slammed her fists into each Lantern as their blood stained her fists and Woff clawed and bite each one of them. "You sons of bitches! You killed my best friend!" Woff cried out as he tore another Lantern's jugular out.

Yang gauntlet fire a few slugs into minotaur lantern as he collapse then they both stared at Gardener as they both rush at him and Gardener put up a fight blocking Yang's strikes and countering Woff's slashes. Yang grunted and punched him in the liver making him lose his balance and Woff headbutted into Gardner broking his nose as they both grab him and choke-slam him into the dirt ready to strike him down.

Then a red beam blasts into Yang as she cries in pain as Woff look with a murderous intent as Atrocious and his followers appear. "Stand aside boy Gardner is mine to punish" Woff was about to lose it "yours? He killed Tama!"

Atrocious stared at him and narrow his eyes "he was weak and lack anger in his heart just like you Woff" Woff lost it and lunged at Atrocious as Dex-Starr vomit blood on Woff burning him and Atrocious slammed his fist into Woff's face crushing him as he cried out.

Yang look as her eyes turn redder than before as she stumbles but gains her balance and stands up as crack her knuckles "You pieces of shit are about to feel the wrath of a Xiao Long" Pure rage has consumed Yang.


	8. Chapter 8, Unleash the dragon

Author's note: Hey everyone it's randomdude, I want to thank you all for all the support and again thank you all for this let's finish this story

Chapter 8, Unleash the dragon

Yang's fist slammed into the nearest Lantern who tried to attack her as she lets out a battlecry. Lanterns from Gardner and Atrocious attack Yang as she fights her away towards Gardner only to be sucker punched in the jaw as she clench her teeth punching her assaulter twice as hard.

Panting, Yang punched, kicked, bite and headbutted each Red Lantern in her away. Her heart felt like exploding, blood boiling as she rush at Gardner but to be grab by Atrocious toss her causing her to hit the ground cracking a rib or two. Yang's eyes snap towards Atrocious as she gets up already pissed.

" **With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our Hellish Hate, we'll burn you all that is your fate!** " Yang cried out the oath as her eyes turn deep crimson red, pupils turning slits as red wings, horns, tail and claws appear onto her as she now resembles a dragon.

"Atrocious!!" Yang yelled as her and Atrocious collided into each other fists go flying, blood leaks out of wounds. Yang pushes her hand under Atrocious's chin as he strangles her and Yang bites into Atrocious hand drawing blood and tackling him punching him over and over.

 ** _RAGE_**

 ** _ANGER_**

 ** _PAIN_**

 ** _MALICE_**

Yang stop as walks away from Atrocious unconscious body as she stared at Gardner. "It's just you and me you son of a bitch" Yang crackle her knuckles and neck as Gardner sigh.

Gardner and Yang battle cried as they clash into each other grabbing their hands trying to shove the other as they headbutted each other.

"This all could of been avoided if you only listen blondie" Yang grind her teeth "My name is Yang Xiao Long and I am a Red Lantern!" Yang yelled as she pull Gardner down kneeing him in the chin and left and right hooks him and double uppercuts Gardner as he goes flying up and Yang appears above him leg dropping him into the hard surface of Ysmault.

Blood pours from Yang's wounds as she cries out so loud it nearly breaks the sound barrier then closing her eyes as she slowly falls back, her fists loosen up, her shoulders slump down as her anger finally cool down now she can rest.


	9. Chapter 9, Homecoming

Chapter 9, Homecoming

Yang open her eyes as she sit up as Woff was burying something; still groggy Yang moved as Woff turned his head "Yang!" Woff ran over holding her as she smiled.

"I'm okay Woff-" Yang winched

Shaking his head as he help her up as Yang looked at grave reading Here lies Tama, A true Red Lantern and Friend may he rest in peace free from rage

Yang wiped her tears away as her and Woff walked away from their friend's grave; One year has passed as Yang and Woff have finally returned home to Remnant.

Yang donning her new outfit a biker like jacket with sunglasses, gloves and a bumblebee on her pant leg. It wasn't easy explaining to her dad where she was and now she has to go find Ruby and her friends along side with Woff. Of course not saying their dating keeping that a secret.

Yang hope onto her bike and looked at Woff smirking "Ready Woffy?" Woff rolled his eyes as he smiles putting his ring on as his Red Lantern uniform appears onto him "Let's go babe"

Yang drove her bike as Woff flew by her side. Yang has gone through many hardships and it only made her stronger now with the power of the Red Lantern ring she can use this power to protect everyone she loves and holds dear.

She was young and cocky at first but now she has matured into a woman, she is a Huntress and a Red Lantern. She has fought Grimm, Criminals, White Fang and now Red Lanterns; whatever the threat the looms over her, she'll be ready for it no matter the threat.

Remnant is a home to Huntsman and Huntresses and creatures called Grimm. Threats of the White Fang still strike fear in Remnant but no longer. All those who wish to fight and protect what they love will find a ally fighting with them.

And all those who wish to install fear and pain into the helplessness will have something to fear they will know the name Yang Xiao Long the Red Dragon of Remnant.

 ** _THE END_**

Author's Note: Thank you all for the support I've gave; you guys are the reason why I make these stories again thank you all for supporting me. Stay Tune I will keep making stories I promise. Randomdude21 Out.


End file.
